If You Let Me
by Lily M.85
Summary: This story is set after the episode 1x09 "Year's End". My version of what happens next...
1. Chapter 1 - Maybe, Maybe

**TV Show:** Arrow

**Pairing:** Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen

**Rating: **T (possible M-MA for later chapters).

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Disclaimer: **This story is pure fan fiction. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from the show "Arrow".

**Author's Note**: This is my first fan fiction, so please review it. It would be much appreciated.

I had this little idea in my head and since I couldn't make a video of it, cause of lack of scenes. I decided to write it down, even if I'm not good at this at all.

Besides, there is not enough Felicity Smoak fan fiction out there. I think this character is really awesome and I hope to see more of her. Hope you enjoy it.

.

**A Special Thank You **goes out to "I Fancy Hugh Dancy", for being such a _fantastic beta_ and for all her_ awesome feedback _and_ beta work, _**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: MAYBE, MAYBE**

.

Felicity was on her way to the elevator, happy to go home. She couldn't bear anymore gossip from her colleagues about the disappearance of Mr. Steele, the CEO of the Queen Consolidated.

It's not like she didn't love her job. She did. Felicity was very skilled with computers and retrieving information and working in the IT Department of the company was the best thing that ever could have happened to her. On several occasions, helping Mr. Steele and Oliver Queen with various tasks on finding information for them, she definitely had proven, more than once, to be a valuable asset of the technical division of the company. Maybe even the best - and she was very proud of that. But being an IT nerd doesn't only help to get the needed information and cover all the tracks, no. It can also bring troubles. And she knew that now.

"It could be dangerous. It got one of my security guards killed." Mr. Steele told her once in one of their meetings.

_Where is he? Is he still alive? Am I going to be the next?_ Felicity knew from the start that could bring problems…big problems. But she did what she had been asked. Besides, she loved solving mysteries. She couldn't help it, no matter how she tried.

_Maybe it's nothing. Maybe digging all the information for Mr. Steele wasn't the reason he's missing now._ She sighed. _Who are you kidding, Felicity? Of course that's the reason. Mr. Steel himself said that it could be dangerous and that they needed to be very careful._

Damn curiosity. She knew that would bring her death someday. Probably sooner than later.

_Maybe I could just quit and leave the city. A new start somewhere else? Maybe I'm worrying too much. Maybe the people who are responsible for Mr. Steele's disappearance don't even know about me at all._

_You know, Felicity, why don't you just stay out of anymore trouble and keep quiet?_

She caught sight of one elevator about to close and picked up her speed.

"Wait! Hold the elevator, please!" She called out, waving her arms about like a crazy person. A hand came out to keep the doors from closing. Skidding to a stop, her laptop strap fell of her shoulder, bringing her purse with it to the floor in the process.

_Great. Just great._

Paying no attention to the man that was holding the doors, Felicity retrieved her things and stepped into the elevator and mumbled, "Thanks."

The man removed his hand and the doors eased shut. "No problem. What floor?" a deep, masculine voice asked.

Felicity froze. _Shit!_ She knew this voice and could recognize it everywhere. As she slowly looked up, there he was: the billionaire playboy Oliver Queen standing next to her. He was already looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes and an evil grin. And what eyes. If she had to be honest to herself she could get easily lost just looking into his eyes. She also could imagine that, underneath those clothes of his, he would have an amazing body.

"Good evening, Felicity Smoak."

When she didn't say anything - which, of course, only made him raise his eyebrows and his grin grow even wider - he said, "You know, when someone says hello to you it's considered polite to answer back."

_What? Oh, right. Yes, of course._

"Mr. Qu- Oliver."

She nodded back to him, not trusting herself to say a word more. _What the hell is wrong with you? This is not like you. You're a young intelligent woman. Working in the IT department and one of the best IT employee in the "Queen Consolidated". Stop acting like a little girl with a crush. Get a grip on yourself, Felicity._

"I was actually looking for you."

She almost rolled her eyes. _Oh, really? Why is that? Let me guess, another request? What is it this time?_

"As you know, Mr. Steele is missing."

Felicity couldn't help but feel her heart squeeze with guilt. "Are there are any developments?"

Oliver looked at her, then back straight ahead and sighed, "Unfortunately no, but that's not the reason why I needed to see you. I wanted to ask you if there were any suspicious about my stepfather's files."

Felicity swallowed hard and shaking her head. She had a bad feeling where this is going to lead.

"Hmm…Felicity, did he ask you to do some research lately? Different than usual? Something that could draw people's attention…." After a slight pause, he added carefully: "Wrong people."

_Oh, oh…this is not good._ She bit her lip nervously. "Um, no."

Oliver's eyes narrowed on her, focusing as though he was trying to get into her head and take all the information he needed. "I know my stepfather asked you specifically to look at something and I would like to know what he asked you to do. And you will tell me exactly what it is."

_Shit, shit, shit._ Panic rushed through her entire body now. "Oliver, I –I…"

Then the elevator jerked to a stop and the emergency light went on. "What the…?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Elevator

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay and not posting it sooner. But I wanted to wait for my beta to finish the editing. ;) And I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited the story. You are all so kind. This is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

.

Once again,** a big thanks **goes out to "I Fancy Hugh Dancy", for taking the time to beta my piece of work, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

.

.

**Chapter 2: THE ELEVATOR**

.

A voice through the intercom appeared. "Hello there, I hope you are all right. I'm sorry to tell you that there is a disturbing frequency, but we're working on the problem and trying to get you out of there as soon as possible."

"Brilliant. This is just freaking brilliant." Felicity said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess we are stuck here for a while, then." Oliver said. He noticed that she was breathing very hard. "Hey, are you all right?"

"What?" Felicity's eyes snapped up to him and he saw how panicked she looked. "Um, I just don't like to be in a tight, closed place, you know."

"You mean you're claustrophobic?"

She blushed and lowered her head. "Well, no...yes." she murmured. "It's okay. I mean they are going to fix this anytime soon. It's not like we're going to die in here, right?" she babbled nervously. Then, a look of realization crossed her face and her eyes widened. "Oh my God. They know. They know about me. I'm next. They are after me. They are going to kill me!"

"They? Who? What are you talking about?"

"The elevator…this-. They did this. I'm so sorry, Oliver."

Felicity couldn't - didn't - want to believe it. They knew about her. She hoped no one would know about her involvement as long as possible –never. _Who are you kidding, Felicity? They would have find out eventually._ She remembered the night she had spoken to Mr. Steele on the phone. His final words to her: "I'm stepping into an elevator, so I'll probably lose you…" Six weeks had passed and he hadn't been seen since then. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically. _Unbelievable. They really have a thing for elevators. _The last time she heard from Mr. Steele, he was taking the elevator. Now she is in an elevator and she was going to die in there_. How ironic is that?_

Oliver saw that Felicity was starting to hyperventilate. He had to find a way to calm her down, even if he didn't know how. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. _They are after her? Who wants her dead? _He guessed that had something to do with Walter's disappearance and the research she had to do. Oh, they are going to have a _long_ talk. She will tell him everything. He will make sure of that._ Later. _Besides, a panicked IT employee wouldn't be helpful to him right now. Trying to make conversation and bringing Felicity's mind somewhere else, he teased, "Well, wouldn't you like to share? I could use a laugh after all."

She laughed even harder. Then, looking at him with tears in her eyes and shaking her head, she said, "I'm sorry."

Seeing her like that, the smile on his face immediately disappeared. The young man honestly didn't know what to do. Since he came back, he had lied to his family and friends. He had his emotions locked away and always kept his distance. But after months, he had opened up. To Helena. And, he had to admit, it was such a relief not to pretend around her and be completely himself with her. He thought that together, they would fight criminals. Defend and make a difference in Starling City – his city. Perhaps even have a future together. But that didn't turn out as well as he hoped.

Oliver sighed and looked at the blonde woman in front of him. They stared each other for a few seconds, before Felicity turned away from him and began to pace. Saying it was her fault. If she were more careful, all of that wouldn't have happened.

Even if Oliver didn't really understand what she meant, he moved towards her, reaching out so that his hands rested on her shoulders. "Felicity, look at me." When she didn't react, he used more pressure: "Felicity." She looked up at him. "It's a frequency problem. Nothing that can't be fixed. We'll get out of here. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. No one – we are not going to die, Felicity." He caressed her shoulders and arms, "Trust me."

She nodded, "Yes, I-you're right. This is just a frequency problem."

.

At first, Felicity was stiff and unresponsive to Oliver's touch while _her_ mind and _body_ dealt with the fact of dying, the possibility that was related to the investigation into the list and Mr. Steele's disappearance. But then she found herself _slowly relaxing_ and enjoying the embrace. Oliver had wrapped his arms around her now, caressing her back and reassuring her that there was nothing to be worried about. His face was near to hers, allowing his warm breath to touch her face. Goosebumps rose on her forearms. Slightly surprised, she took a step back.

_Oh crap. This is not good. If his intentions were to bring my mind somewhere else then he was very successful. _She wasn't freaking out anymore, but she felt her body getting warm and couldn't help but blushing. She needed to get out of there. Now. _Oh God, this is embarrassing. Please, don't let him see it._

When she brought her eyes to his deep blue ones, she could see they had a confused look in them. "You okay?"

She swallowed and stuttered, "Yes, I-I'm fine, thank you". _LIE._

"I'm not sure about that." The billionaire playboy frowned at her. "You're blushing."

_Shit._ "No, I'm not."

"You might be the best IT employee in the Queen Consolidated, but you are not good at lying…" he chuckled.

"I'm not blushing and I'm not lying! It's a little bit warm in here. So what?" she snapped, raising her hands to her hips. Felicity realized that she had raised her voice and was surprised at her action. _Where did that come from?_

Oliver was astonished at Felicity's behavior and amused at the same time. "O-okay."

She frowned at him, "What is that supposed to mean?" Imitating him. "O-okay."

He shrugged and pushed his hands in his pockets, "It's not okay?"

"You said that like you don't believe me."

"Is there any reason not to?" asking with an innocent voice like he didn't know better.

Felicity inhaled slowly, fighting herself not to answer him back. She knew that he knew. So there was no reason to continue with this. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath.

Oliver pretended not to have heard. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gritting her teeth, she muttered, "No."

"Mhmm," he smirked.

.

Out of nowhere, the elevator began moving downward. The round L was blinking on the bank of call buttons. Felicity figured the elevator was resetting itself by returning to the ground floor and at that moment she realized that all the time she had been in the elevator she didn't panic. Oliver, whether intentionally or not, made sure of that. _At least, he is useful for something._ She sighed. _You've to admit, without him you'd not have made it._

The billionaire, who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, was staring at her. "Thank you," she waved her hand vaguely, indicating the elevator, "for this."

Smiling at her, he said, "You're welcome."

When the elevator came to a stop, they both glanced at the doors, which finally eased open. Felicity leaned down to pick up her things and by saying "After you," Oliver let her out of the elevator first.

.

After reassuring the security that they were okay, they left the building. Oliver insisted to accompany Felicity to her car, which was parked in the underground parking of the building. Felicity put her staff in the backseat while Oliver opened the door for her. Before getting in the car, she paused, "Oliver, I wanted to thank you for what you did in there. Whatever it was."

Looking at him, a smile was starting to appear on his face. The kind of smile which means trouble. "Well, if you really mean it. You can thank me by going out with me."

She gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Well, after spending some time with you today, I really would like to know you better. You know, getting to know each other. I have this feeling we have a lot of things to tell." The IT nerd didn't trust her ears. "Let's say tomorrow? For lunch? I know a lovely place. You are going to like it."

Felicity was stoned. _Oliver Queen, the billionaire playboy. The hottest available bachelor in town is asking me out? ME?_ Trying to clear her mind, she shook her head. _No, no…there is absolutely no way that he..._ "Mr. Qu-Oliver, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Felicity."

"But, but-"

"No buts." Adding after a slight pause, "I'll pick you up." Oliver's tone left no room for argument.

Without realizing, she just nodded.

"Good, then I see you tomorrow," he motioned for her to get into the car. "Drive safe." He closed the door behind her. With that, Felicity pulled her car out of the parking lot and was on her way home.

.

After Felicity's departure, Oliver went back to the entrance of the "Queen Consolidated" building, where Diggle was waiting for him. "Where have you been? The fundraising party is in a few hours."

"Maybe we have a new lead about Walter."

"What?"

"Felicity Smoak, who works in the IT department. She knows something."

"What makes you think so?"

"According to Walter's assistant, Walter gave to Felicity some tasks that even the assistant doesn't know about. Like she said, it seemed strange to her, since she is usually filled in."

"And you think that could have something to do with his disappearance?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, I'm certain of that. Especially now that I know someone is after Felicity."

"She told you that?"

"Well, the more accurate word is "blurting out" while we were stuck in the elevator. But yes. She said some people were after her, trying to kill her and that she is going to be next."

"Wait, what-? Stuck in the elevator?"

"Yes, there was some technical problem. It doesn't matter now. You're missing the point, Dig. I think Walter and Felicity have found something. Something that someone doesn't want it to be found. Walter has been missing for six weeks." The billionaire exhaled slowly. "Felicity could be next. She isn't safe."

Oliver didn't need to tell to Diggle, but it was clear. If the IT worker really did know something, it's only a matter of time before _that someone_ knew about her.

"So, what are you going to do?" the ex-soldier asked.

"I'm working on that." Oliver smiled. "I'm going to take her out for lunch tomorrow and-"

"You want to use your charm on her?" Diggle interrupted him. "Do you think with that she will talk?"

"I know I've been absent for a while, but I think I can still be very persuasive."

"I'm not saying that you are not, Oliver. It's just- maybe you should use another approach. She is not the kind of woman that you are used to."

"She is a woman, Dig." As if it would explain everything.

"I know she is a woman." Diggle sighed. "Fine," raising his hands up in surrender. "If you think it'll work on her, then do it. You are the expert here."

The young man arched his eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be funny? Because truly, it wasn't."

His partner raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

"Let's go. I have to be somewhere tonight."


	3. Chapter 3 - Breakfast For Two

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry about my absence. I was very busy these last weeks, but I managed to write a new chapter…YAY. I also want to thank to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited my story. You are all so kind and I can't say how much it means to me. This is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

.

**A Special Thank You **goes out to "BunnyGoBoom", for being such _a fantastic__ beta_ and for taking the time to beta my piece of work_, _**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

.

.

**Chapter 3: Breakfast For Two**

**.**

Felicity was in her bedroom, standing in front of her closet. She yawned while she looked through her clothes. Finally, decided on an outfit.

_Oh, my… This is going to be a long day._ She didn't sleep well that night. Not only has she been thinking about her boss since she got home, but she had a dream about him last night.

_**The feel of his short stubble sliding gently down the side of her neck…His hand sliding down her abdomen…His lips on hers…. Softly whispering her name…**_

_NO…STOP IT! You're not going there. Don't even think about it. No, no, no, Felicity!_

She put on her knee-length dark blue skirt, matching dark blue jacket, and pink blouse as she thought about her meeting with Oliver the previous day. He had startled her with his invitation to lunch and also made her furious at the same time. The way he had made her accept his invitation. W_ho does he think he is? Just because he's an attractive billionaire who owns Queen Consolidated —meaning he is my boss—well, kind of boss… Technically Oliver isn't my boss— that would be Mr. Steele, but he's missing now. So...So he has no right to talk me like that. I'm not of these beautiful, brainless young women that he spends time with—Okay, that wasn't nice. But still, I'm not one of his puppets!_

She groaned. "Damn you, Oliver."

Just thinking about how she stood there in front him, unable to say anything. It made her angry. Angry at him, but mostly angry at herself.

.

The TV snapped her out of her reverie; the News was on, and the anchorwoman was talking about the vigilante.

Curious, Felicity went to the living room and turned the volume up, listening to the news woman explain the heroic actions of the hood guy the previous night at the fundraising party at Oliver Queen's club.

_"Eyewitnesses contend that numerous lives would have been lost if not for the timely intervention of the vigilante."_

_Oliver,_ Felicity thought. _I hope nothing happened to him._

_"But these were not the actions of a Vigilante; what's being described are the actions of a hero."_

_Hmm, it seems he's back. Or someone reappeared, at least._ She turned off the TV and looked at the phone. _Maybe I should call Oliver and see if he's okay._ But then she remembered that she didn't have his number and it didn't sound like a good idea to call the Queen's mansion.

Debating to call or not, she flinched as someone knocked at her door.

_Who could that be at this hour?_

_._

Felicity was shocked. She wasn't expecting him. The man who had plagued her mind for the last 24 hours was standing on the threshold of her door.

Her mouth slightly agape, she stared up at him. "Oliver, what…how…" She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. After regaining some control of herself, she opened her eyes, seeing him staring at her, "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"And good morning to you, Felicity," Oliver said sarcastically. "And please, don't look so happy to see me."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you… here."

"Yeah, well…I hope you don't mind. I came to tell you that I can't make it for lunch today, unfortunately. I have to meet the contractor at my club and talk about replacing the damaged pieces with new ones."

Felicity slapped her palm against her forehead. "Oh yes, I saw on the news. Are you alright? Is everyone okay? Any injuries?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Everyone's fine. And no, no one was injured." Oliver chuckled. "Though my club has been damaged. But the good thing is that the damage is minor."

"I'm sorry," Felicity said. "But hey, better now than later." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, better now when it's still under construction then when it's completely done. All the work, the time you have invested…_poof_…gone. You'd have to start all over again. Oh, and let's not forget the costs for the restorations… Hmm, that might be not a problem…" She looked at him and she saw he had his patient face on again. "I should stop now." she murmured, discerning a glint of amusement in his eyes and the slight upturn of his mouth.

For a few moments they stood there quietly, just looking at each other.

"Felicity," Oliver said, which brought her out of her daze.

"Hmm?"

He looked behind her, into her apartment, and then back at her, raising his eyebrow, "May I come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, please come in." She took a step back to allow him into her apartment. The young man looked around the small apartment while Felicity closed the door and asked if he would like something to drink.

He turned around. "No, thank you," He smiled slightly. "Felicity, as I was saying, I won't be able to meet you for lunch. But I was hoping to take you out for breakfast." After a slight pause, he asked, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I was just—"

"Excellent. Let's go then." the young billionaire said smiling. Seeing her questioning look, he continued. "Don't worry about being late for work. There's a small café near the office. We could go there."

Felicity smiled a little. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Let me get my things and we can go."

.

After they left Felicity's apartment, Oliver told his bodyguard Diggle that he would drive with her and he would call him when they were done. They drove straight into the underground parking of the Queen Consolidated building, parked the car and went to the small café.

.

Felicity took a sip of her latte. "Mmm, there is nothing better than starting your day with a hot cup of coffee."

Oliver glanced at her. "Coffee person?"

"Mm-hmm, pretty much." she admitted with a smile and reached for her freshly baked chocolate-filled croissant.

He chuckled and bit into his bagel with Tofutti cream cheese.

They were eating their breakfast in comfortable silence until Felicity eyed him curiously for a moment and asked the one question that had been troubling her. "What do you want from me?"

Oliver looked at her, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"What's this about?" Felicity gestured to their breakfast. "Don't get me wrong, this is very nice of you, but I don't understand. I mean the elevator, asking me out for lunch, coming to my apartment, taking me out for breakfast..."

His eyebrows rose, but he didn't answer.

She sighed and continued. "I'm just a simple IT girl. Not the type you usually date or well...whatever you do...and we both know that. We come from two different worlds. We're not compatible. We don't match. So, my question is, what do you want from me, Oliver?"

"And how do you know?" he asked, slightly amused. "Ever dated a billionaire before?"

"No, but… Someone like you and someone like me…" She motions with her finger between them. "We just don't work."

Oliver sighed. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"There is a reason for everything." Felicity answered.

The amused look had disappeared from Queen's face and was replaced by a hard gaze. "Fine. I want to find Walter, and for that I will need your help. I need you to tell me everything—and I mean everything. The tasks that you have done for my stepfather. Official. Non-official. The people who are after you…"

She swallowed. "Oliver, I…"

But he didn't wait for her to answer. "I know that whatever you two worked on, it might have cost Walter his life. And that you might be in danger, too." He looked at her, concerned. "Let me help you. I can protect you, but I need you tell me what you know."

_Oh, crap._ She should have known that's what he was after. It was stupid of her not to think of that. She bit her lip nervously. How was she supposed to get out of this without telling him anything? She couldn't tell him the truth. She already felt guilty for Walter's disappearance and she didn't want to risk Oliver's life, too. She really hoped no one knew that Walter shared the information with anyone else…with her. Maybe she could be honest with him just enough to stop him questioning her.

"Oliver," the IT girl said. "What Walter asked me to do for him was nothing unusual. Handling his computer, installing applications, new passwords, recovering data, decrypting hard drives, checking accounts…_Like, for example, tracing the 2.6 million withdrawal made by your mother to a dummy account. That's how everything started. _…Investigating clients for discrepancies… They were all clean, by the way." _Or that your stepfather had found a "blank" book at your house. A book with a list inside that also belongs to your mother. _There was a good possibility that Moira Queen was even involved in Walter's disappearance. She couldn't imagine how Oliver would react if he knew about that. "Basically, I made sure nothing was out of whack."

Oliver's eyes narrowed on her, trying to figure out if the young woman was telling the truth. "Hmm…what about the people who want you dead?"

Felicity flinched at that. "There is no one who wants me dead. Well, not that I am aware of." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "You really shouldn't take seriously what I said yesterday in the elevator. I panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind."

"People are after you? That's what came to mind?" the billionaire asked incredulously.

She reached for the coffee and wrapped her hands around the warm mug while taking a deep breath and explained. "That night, when you were in a motorcycle accident…I called Walter to ask how you were doing. He said he was getting into the elevator so I might lose him, and he said he would call me back. But he never did, and that was the last time I heard him. So when we were stuck in the elevator and you asked me about Walter I just thought that…"

"That something would happen to you, too." Oliver finished her sentence for her.

She shrugged. "Yep."

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

"I really should go now," Felicity said eventually. "I don't want be late…"

"Yes, of course."

.

Back at Queen Consolidated, they were on their way to the elevators when they heard a gentle voice behind them.

"Oliver?"

They turned around and saw it was Moira Queen.

"Hello, Mom." the young man said, kissing his mother on the cheek. "May I introduce to Felicity Smoak, our girl from the IT Department."

_Our girl from the IT Department?_ Felicity looked at Oliver, who was smirking.

Before extending a hand, Moira gave a disapproving look at his son. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak."

The IT girl reached out and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Queen." She paused and then continued. "Um...I'm very sorry about Mr. Steele. He...he's a nice man."

"Thank you," Moira said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Then she turned to her son. "What brings you here? I hope you're not already worried about me and my new position as the CEO?"

_What? Mrs. Queen has taken Walter's position_? Felicity looked at mother and son. _Well, that shouldn't be a surprise, though. It makes sense._

"Of course not," Oliver smiled. "You're a strong, intelligent woman. I think you will do perfectly fine."

The mother smiled back. "I have a meeting with the council in a few minutes, so I'll leave you two alone." Turning her attention back to the IT girl, she said, "Nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak. I hope we'll see each other again." And with that she left.

"So, um…your mother is the new CEO?" Felicity asked.

The billionaire watched his mother leave. "Yes, she is." Then his eyes met hers. "C'mon."

Getting into the elevator, Felicity thanked Oliver for the nice breakfast. He smiled back with a little nod.

"You're welcome. See you soon, Felicity." And before the doors eased shut he gave her a flirtatious wink.

The young blonde couldn't help but smile and started shaking her head. _Oliver Queen, __you'll be the end of me._


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelations

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited my story. It still surprises me that you enjoy reading it. *lol* It really means a lot to me, thank you. This is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

.

Once again,** a big thanks **goes out to "BunnyGoBoom", for taking the time to beta my piece of work, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

.

.

**Chapter 4: REVELATIONS**

.

"Ten minutes. In ten minutes I'll meet him." Felicity said to herself. She was in her car and waiting until seven PM rolled around. Then she would go to the coffee shop across the street where Oliver was already waiting for her.

She saw him going inside earlier. The young woman had to admit, she was very excited to see him again, but still nervous. She was going to tell him about the book with the list and she didn't really know how he would react to that. So there she sat, her sweaty palms tightly gripping the steering wheel of the car. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _Felicity thought. _I could still bail on him_. She groaned and put her head down on the steering wheel, _What the frack are you doing, Felicity?_

It had been a few days since the last time Felicity had seen him. He came to Queen Consolidated to meet her and asked for help. He claimed that a friend of his wanted him to invest in an energy drink and asked her to analyze it and to find out exactly where in the city it'd been made.

The blonde woman chuckled when she remembered that the sample was in a syringe and that when she pointed that out, Oliver made up a lame story, as he always did.

She knew that Oliver lied on her and needed her only for her capabilities, but still she wished his random visits were more frequent, because deep down she enjoyed his company. _Oh my, how pathetic is that?_

Since the one X-rated dream she had two weeks ago, she often found herself daydreaming about doing things and having things done to her by the one and only Oliver Queen. They were so explicit and vivid that they almost seemed real now.

Felicity realized that it had been a very long time since she had felt a man's touch and just imagining the feel of Oliver's hands on her skin…she shook her head. She had done it again. _No, don't go there. That's bad, bad, bad._

"I could really use a drink right now." the IT girl sighed. "Hmm…speaking of drinks…"

.

_**Flashback**_

_Felicity looked up from her food just in time to see Oliver stride into her office. Dropping her chopsticks and food back in the box, she said "And here I was beginning to think my days of being Oliver Queen's personal computer geek were coming to an end."_

_"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" Oliver asked._

_"No. But if it works for you, go with it." Felicity smiled._

_Oliver chuckled, "So a friend of mine is running a scavenger hunt and there's a case of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting at the end."_

"_Oh, I love red wine."_

"_But in order to find it, I first need to get through this." Oliver handed her a security fob. _

_She connected it to her computer. "It's pin protected. Challenge response goes back to a company called "Black Hawk Quad Protection Group"._

_"Yeah, my friend had his bodyguard set it up for him. Personally, however, I think it's cheating. But whatever."_

_Felicity typed away at her computer, explaining to Oliver. "This is a military grade cryptographic security protocol. Your friend really went to all this trouble?"_

"_The idle rich are hard to entertain." Oliver answered. "Listen, you get through it and one of those bottles of wine is yours." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card, "Call me when you get something." Then he smiled at her and left._

_**End of Flashback**_

.

Of course she hacked the military grade cryptograph and got past the authentication system. There was an illegal directory about robbing armored cars with grenade launchers and tear gas. Someone at Black Hawk used their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the cities seven major armored car carries, including the three that had already have been hit.

She proposed to give the information to the police, but Oliver told her to give it to him and that he would get it to the police personally.

"He had completely forgotten about the wine." A gentle smile spread over Felicity's face. "You still owe me a Rothschild bottle, Oliver Queen."

.

Oliver waited at a coffee shop and looked out at the storm, awaiting Felicity's arrival. He had received a message earlier that day. She said she needed to talk to him about something important. He figured that _something important _could be related to Walter's disappearance. Perhaps she had finally decided to tell him what she knew. So he agreed to meet her.

Oliver smiled when he saw Felicity walking in, saying hi to him.

"Thanks for meeting me. I was…nervous to come to your house", she said.

"Okay."

"The thing is… I have been debating whether or not to share this with you for weeks."

Oliver nodded.

"Can I trust you?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked confused, but then Felicity hurriedly continued. "I'm not an idiot. You've dropped some fairly ridiculous lies on me and yet I still feel like I can trust you. Why is that?"

Oliver smiled at her. "I have one of those faces." But when he saw that she didn't fall for his charm, he instantly stopped. "Sorry. Yes, you can trust me."

"Then I have something to show you." Felicity opened her bag and pulled out a small brown leather journal. Oliver immediately tensed up. _No. There is no way that this book…it can't be. _He carefully reached out and took it. He thought this was the same list that he had in his own book. _How is that even possible, _he thought while he sucked his bottom lip and flipped through the pages.

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"No," Oliver lied. "Where did you get it?"

"From your stepfather."

Oliver looked up at her, "From Walter? Um...Where did he get it?"

"He said he found it in your house." Felicity said. "That belongs to your mother. Walter thought she was hiding something. Something more and he wanted me to look into it, but then he vanished. I think this list might have cost Walter his life."

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it. _My mother? My own mother had a copy of the list? How did she have one? How—. _He took a deep breath. _If this book really belongs to my mother then… _He swallowed hard. _Then it also could mean that she is involved. _This was too much for him to absorb. Thea was probably right. He really did have this perfect image of his mother in his head and he just couldn't see her in any other way.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." Felicity said eventually.

Oliver was so deep in thought that he totally forgot about where he was and with whom. He looked up at her and his gaze hardened, his steely blue eyes catching hers. "On several occasions I have given you the opportunity to tell me about this in the past few weeks. Why didn't you? Why now, Felicity?"

Felicity's eyes widened, "Oliver, I-I wanted to, but I..."

"You, what?"

Felicity began to explain. "When Walter told me that this might be dangerous and that the last person he had asked to look into this died under questionable circumstances, I still didn't think I should tell anyone. I thought it would be okay and that he might be exaggerating. But when he went missing…I knew that his disappearance had something to do with this list and the only thing I thought was to protect myself. I deleted all evidence so no one could track me down. I hid this book somewhere safe and tried to stay unnoticed. I didn't want people to know that Walter had shared it with anyone else." Felicity took a seat and swallowed. "I've found out that some of the names on the list correspond with some of the vigilante targets. Do you know what that means?" She looked straight into Oliver's eyes. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to trust. I was scared. I am scared."

Oliver nodded, unable to say anything.

"But I realized that I couldn't be on my own any longer." she paused. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I can trust you, Oliver."

"You can trust me." Oliver said and gestured to the book. "And I'll take care of this."

"Thank you." Felicity said and got up from her seat. "When you need something—"

"I know where to find you." Oliver smiled. "I'm glad you've decided to tell me, Felicity."

The IT girl nodded. But before leaving, she turned around and looked at him. "Oh, just so you know, you still owe me a Rothschild." She gave him a little smile and left.

Oliver chuckled, "Oh, I do know."

.

A few days have passed since the day at the coffee shop and Oliver was still dealing with the thought his mother might not be who he thought she was, and that wasn't something that he could deal with easily. Diggle had suggested investigating his mother about Walter's disappearance and the journal. So, when he took the courage to confront her about the journal, she denied having any knowledge about the book and begged him to leave it alone.

Diggle implored the billionaire to pay his mother a visit as the vigilante to see if her story held up. But Oliver refused. He just couldn't do it.

However, Oliver was furious when he found out that Diggle had bugged his mother, but the ex-solider insisted on listening to the recording. It was a conversation between his mother and a digitized male voice, which implicated his mother in Walter's disappearance and his father's death.

The young man could no longer ignore all of his mother's lies now. He had to pay a visit to her as the vigilante.

And there he was now. A few meters away from the target—his mother—Moira Queen. He wasn't ready for that, but in the end he never would be. It was his mother after all, how could he? But it was something he had to do. So he crashed into the glass windows of "Queen Consolidated" and aimed an arrow at Moira Queen and said with the electronic voice, "Moira Queen, you have failed this city."


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Team Member

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, but unfortunately I don't have a lot of time lately. But I will do my best to update sooner for you. I also want to thank to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story. It really means a lot to me, thank you! So, here it is...the next chapter, hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

.

**A Special Thank You **goes out to "BunnyGoBoom", for being such _a lovely amazing__ beta_ and for taking the time to beta my piece of work_, _**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

.

.

**Chapter 5: A NEW TEAM MEMBER**

.

"Do you know anything about your husband's disappearance?" the vigilante asked.

"What?"

"Is Walter Steele still alive?"

"I don't know where my husband is." Moira Queen swore.

"Do you know anything about the Undertaking?"

"I-I'm a mother." The woman stuttered. "I have a son—Oliver. A daughter, her name is Thea. She's just a teenager. Please don't take me from my children. They lost their father. They can't lose me, too. Please, whoever you are, please."

Oliver looked at his mother holding a picture of him and Thea and begging for her life. _I-I can't do this. There has to be another way._ He laid down his bow and said, "Okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Moira took that moment to her advantage and pointed the gun at the vigilante and fired.

Stunned and overwhelmed by the action of his mother, Oliver, bleeding, had managed to escape and make it to the underground parking. _What now?_ Looking around and thinking of his next move, he saw a red Mini Cooper—the red Mini Cooper. _Felicity._ Without thinking any further, he broke into the IT girl's car without setting off the alarm and hid in the backseat.

The parking was quiet and empty as Felicity walked toward her car. She couldn't wait to get home after having such an exhausting day. After seeing all the flowers, chocolates, anonymous love letters... She groaned at the memory. Felicity hated St. Valentine's Day. Every year it was the same. Staying at home, watching TV and eating all the chocolates that she would always pick up after work. The young woman remembered the first years in the Queen Consolidated. How she waited and hoped that somewhere someone would think of her and send her something too, but that never happened. Truthfully, she didn't care anymore. She was used to that now. But she also had to admit that there was a tiny part of her that was still hoping that would change. _To hell with all that. _The young woman pressed the key, opened the door, and put her bag down on the passenger seat while setting in and closed the door. Then she started the engine and shifted into reverse. When she turned around to look through the last window, she jumped as she saw a hooded figure lying across her backseat.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, panicked.

The intruder took off his green hood and said, "Because you know my name."

It was Oliver Queen. The famous billionaire playboy Oliver Queen… is the vigilante. Felicity was speechless. "Oliver, oh…wow."

Then she realized that all the excuses he came up with when asking for her help were all lies. Not that she had really believed them, but now she did have a confirmation and it also made more sense.

"Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear." Felicity said and noticed the blood on Oliver's shoulder, "You're bleeding."

He shook his head, "I don't need to be told that."

"You need a hospital."

"M-my father's old factory in the Glades."

"No, y-you need a doctor, not a steelworker." she contradicted.

"Felicity, you have to promise me that you are going to take me to my father's factory and nowhere else." he implored.

"Yeah, promise," she turned around in her seat and pulled her car out of the parking lot, "Something tells me blood stains are not covered under my lease."

.

Diggle was watching the news on the computer. It was reporting Mrs. Queen being attacked by the Starling City Vigilante in her office earlier that night, when he heard a female voice.

"Excuse me?"

He spun around with a gun aimed directly at the intruder. He was shocked. He knew this person. It was the IT girl, Felicity Smoak.

"Felicity? What-?"

"Can you help me? He's really heavy."

Without even thinking, Diggle sprung from the chair and followed Felicity to Oliver. They managed to get him downstairs and placed him on a long, rectangular table. He cut off Oliver's shirt, put a cloth on the wound and told the young woman to press there while he rushed over to gather what he needed.

Felicity thought it was better to take Oliver to a hospital, but the bodyguard disagreed and said that the police would ask questions they couldn't answer. It was too risky.

"So, if we can't bring him to the hospital..."

"We bring the hospital to him." Diggle finished and removed the cloth, "I had some medical training in the army. I just hope it's enough."

Felicity turned away from the gory scene and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Felicity, listen" Diggle grabbed her forearm. "Trust me. He'll be fine. He has been through a lot worse than this."

And so they started to work together to save Oliver's life.

.

Felicity, holding surgical clips in each hand, watched the ex-soldier stitch Oliver's wound.

"Good job. I think." she said as she placed the clips back on the side table.

"His heart rate's elevated, but at least the bleeding stopped. Thanks for your help. You kept your head on." Diggle said.

"Well, I always wondered how I'd react if I found my boss shot and bleeding inside my car. Not that I helped because he's my boss. I'd help anyone who was shot and bleeding in my car." Felicity babbled.

"I was thinking all of this would be more of a shock," the bodyguard said and watched the IT girl inspect Oliver's arrows. She just smiled at him and he added, "What, are you saying you called this all along?"

"I'm not saying anything. Except Oliver brought me a laptop riddled with bullet holes, had me trace a black arrow and research a company involved in armored car heists. I may be blonde, but I'm not that blonde."

Diggle nodded, "Yeah, Oliver's not too great with the cover stories."

"Neither are you. The two of you with that whole energy drink hangover cure? Please." Still wandering around the cave and looking through the equipment, she asked, "What was really in that vial, anyway?"

"Vertigo."

"I knew it. I mean, I didn't know it was Vertigo for sure, but I definitely knew it wasn't something that could cure a hangover."

"Yeah, we needed it analyzed so we could take down the Count."

She turned around to look at the ex-soldier. "That was you and Oliver?"

"And you, Felicity" he said. "Without you, we never would have found him."

She looked over at Oliver. "But why? Why come to me?"

"Hard as it probably is for him to admit, even Oliver needs help sometimes."

Wandering again, she saw Oliver's bow on a table. She picked it up and started playing with it.

"This bow has put arrows in quite a few people." she commented, aiming at an imaginary target.

"Yeah, bad people."

She carefully placed the bow back down while she asked his motivation for joining Oliver. He told her about his time in Afghanistan. He and his unit were tasked to protect the local warlord, called Gholem Qadir, who sold opium and children. To protect that man, he killed a kid.

"I killed this kid to protect this human piece of garbage," he said. "And I thought, am I still good? Am I still a good man?" His gaze went to the sleeping vigilante. "Doing this with Oliver…Doing what we do, I feel good again for the first time in a long time."

Felicity followed his gaze to Oliver and wondered if she really could work with the vigilante. Now that she knew the identity of the Hood, she not only realized she would keep his secret, but she'd to continue to help him as well.

.

Oliver's movements had brought both Felicity and Diggle to his side. He turned to look at them and said in a calm voice, "I guess I didn't die. Again. Cool."

Diggle shook his head and helped Oliver to sit up. Felicity smiled and hacked into the police system to see if they had anything that could link to Oliver to the crime scene. She assumed the police had a sample of his blood from Mrs. Queen's office.

"The police collected a sample of your blood at Queen Consolidated." She told the men behind her as she typed. "I just hacked the crime lab and ordered the sample destroyed. Oops."

The IT girl spun around in her chair to find Oliver walking toward her with a confused look.

Standing up, she started, "I hope it's alright—"

"Does that mean you're in?"

"You mean in as in I'm going to join your crusade?" she said, gesturing to both men.

"Well, you're practically an honorary member of the team already."

"Hmm. So Mr. Diggle said," Felicity looked at the bodyguard and then back to Oliver, thinking about the reasons she should or shouldn't join them. _Can you do this? Because joining them, it will change everything. What am I saying? Knowing Oliver's secret has already changed everything. The question is what I am going to do now._ She couldn't imagine that she could just go back to her boring life and pretend nothing ever happened. _Are you ready for this?_ She didn't know. It's not something that she can jump into without thinking it through. _But maybe…_ She remembered what Diggle said about the notebook. _Maybe if I help, we could rescue Walter_.

"I want to find Walter."

Oliver blinked. "My stepfather."

"He was nice to me. And Mr. Diggle told me that the notebook you use to fight crime is the same notebook that got Walter abducted." The young girl saw Oliver give the ex-soldier a pointed look and continued, "I'll help you rescue him, but that's it. Then I want to go back to my boring life of being an IT girl. That's my offer."

The vigilante nodded, "Okay."

She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "So I've been meaning to ask…is there a bathroom? Cause I've had to pee since I got here."

Oliver chuckled and told her it was upstairs. But before she could leave, he called her back, offering his hand. She looked at him awkwardly, but put her hand in his.

"Thank you," he said with sincerity.

Felicity smiled and left for the bathroom.

.

When they were alone, Dig voiced his concerns. He was worried about whether they could protect Felicity, as well as if Oliver's mother was involved in Walter's disappearance.

The billionaire disagreed. They could protect her. As for his mother, she was off-limits until they had proof.

.

Back at the Queen's mansion, Oliver found his family with Detective Lance in the living room. Lance informed him that his mother was attacked by the vigilante and that she shot him point blank with a gun hidden in her office.

Automatically, his mind flashed back to the night before. He remembered how his mother had pointed the gun at him and fired.

"That should help with your investigation." he said, keeping his emotions under control. "Did you get any evidence, like a blood sample, or..."

"There was a screw-up at the lab," the detective said.

"That's too bad." he replied, inwardly thanking Felicity again for destroying the blood sample.

Lance _hmmed_ and said before leaving, "We'll be in touch."

Moira embraced her son. "Oh, sweetheart, I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Oliver replied and took a step back. Emotions masked, he looked in her eyes. "I promise you, he's never going to bother you again."

.

Felicity sauntered out of her bedroom, fresh from the shower and wearing her favorite pajamas, a pair of black-and-white polka-dot boyshorts and an eyelet-trim cami from Victoria's Secret. It was actually her only one from that brand and she admittedly loved it. Her mother had insisted and bought it for her when they went shopping not too long ago.

She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels when she heard a knock on her door. Opening the door, she gawked at the hottest available bachelor—who was also the vigilante of Starling City—standing there.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Well, keeping my promises of course." he smiled, showing her a bottle. A Lafite Rothschild 1982 bottle, to be more precise. "You don't really think I would forget about that, now do you?"


	6. Chapter 6 - HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY

**Author's Note:** Wow, it has been really a while...I also can't believe it and I'm sorry about my absence. But as you can see I managed to write a new chapter…YAY and I also want to thank to everyone who is supporting me. To everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story. It really means a lot to me, thank you so much. This is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

.

**A Special Thank You** goes out to "BunnyGoBoom", for taking the time to beta my work...you're awesome, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

.

.

**Chapter 6: HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY**

.

Oliver knocked on the door of Felicity's apartment. When it opened, he gasped silently, her appearance throwing him off. She was standing there, wearing a pair of black and white polka-dot boyshorts and an eyelet-trim cami. Her hair was wet, hanging down around her shoulders, and she wore no makeup. He assumed that she had taken a shower only a few minutes ago.

He couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra under her pajamas. Her nipples were starting to show through the material. _She is cold_, he thought. Her skin… He noticed how soft it looked, that bare porcelain skin of hers. And her legs_. Her long legs_. He wondered what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist as he drove into her—

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_ He shook his head, trying to erase the image of them together.

Oliver liked Felicity. She was funny, smart, and kind of adorable when she babbled, even if there were moments when she tried his patience. He had to admit that she was attractive; not in the way all the other women he had come across in the past, but she was. In a different way. Still, he had never thought of her in that way. Besides, he couldn't afford any distractions right now.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" she said, surprised.

Snapped back into reality, he smiled. "Well, keeping my promises of course." he replied, showing her the bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1982. "You don't really think I would forget about that, now do you?" He nervously tapped his fingers on the bottle, waiting for her to say something. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, yes...sure!" Felicity stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

He walked into her apartment and turned around to face her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I wanted to see how you were doing after last night…How you're dealing with…everything."

She looked at him. "Well, under the circumstances…I'm doing well. I mean it shouldn't be a surprise with all excuses you told me—not that I believed them in the first place, because let me tell you, they were ridiculous and you, Mister, are such a bad liar. Did you really think I or someone else would have bought them? Also the fact that the Vigilante showed up shortly after the young billionaire Oliver Queen came back from the dead…"

Without even realizing it, Felicity was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. "Maybe someone would say that is a coincidence, but I don't believe in that. There are no coincidences." Not giving any attention to the man in front of her, she continued. "The laptop with bullet holes, the black arrow…"

"Felicity."

"It makes everything clear. How extremely stupid of me not to have thought of that."

"Felicity, will you stop pacing around?" Oliver said with a demanding tone.

She stopped, glancing up at him with a questioning look. "Hmm?"

Finding a bemused Oliver, she realized what she had done and looked away. "I'm sorry."

She bit her bottom lip and looked up with raised brows.

However at the realization that she was only in her pajamas, her face had reddened, "Sorry, I—could you give me...um…a minute…" She motioned to her clothes.

Oliver had tilted his head slightly and subtly raised his eyebrows. He nearly told her that it was a little too late for that, since he had already seen what there was to see. Instead, he gave her a little smile and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Felicity went to her bedroom. For a moment she considered completely changing her clothes, but then she put aside the thought and grabbed her robe.

Flipping through the channels, Oliver came across an old movie. It was from the early nineties. He had seen it before. It was a time travel romance movie with Mel Gibson. He knew this, because his mother had shown him a few times. She loved that movie. It was about a test pilot who got his body frozen in time as he didn't want to see his loved one die after a car accident. His body was discovered decades later.

"Time waits for no man, but true love waits forever."

"What?" he said as he looked at her. She was wearing a blue silk robe, tied off at the waist with a neat bow. Her wet hair was now twisted in a clap clip. She was holding two glasses and a corkscrew.

"It's the slogan of the movie," she said, handing the corkscrew to him and settling herself on the couch beside him.

"Have you seen it?" he popped open the bottle and poured a small amount into the glasses and handed her one.

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favorite movies." she said before they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of wine.

_Of course she would_, he thought. He shouldn't be surprised. All women love romantic movies.

"Mm, it tastes delightful, Oliver," she gushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, smiled slightly.

"So, I'm not really into romantic movies, but this… I don't know. It kind of affected me. A man who has everything loses his love in an accident. Everything changes. He's heartbroken and unwilling to face life alone; he decides to volunteer for a top-secret cryogenics experiment. Being frozen and forgotten for fifty years. Then being accidently reawakened, lost and out of step. All the people he knew are dead. But in the end in turns out that his love had survived after all and he finds her. And finally," she paused. "he takes the courage to ask her the one thing that he never could; to marry him, and she accepts..."

It reminded Oliver of his time on the island. How at that time, Laurel, his first love, was in his thoughts every day. How she was one of his main reasons for surviving at all. And what he would have done if he got the chance to get back to her, but that was before he changed. Before he had done all terrible things to survive…

In a comfortable silence, they watched the rest of the movie and drank the expensive wine.

At the end of the movie, Oliver looked at the blonde IT girl at his side. He thought her eyes were a little bit watery. She had sighed and turned to him with a little smile. She looked pleased and at that moment he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

A familiar old song made him snap out of their daze. The billionaire noticed that the credits had started to play. The song was "The Very Thought of You" by Billie Holiday. He smiled inwardly, knowing what to do next.

He stood up and looked down at her, watching her face turn from a pleasant smile to one of confusion. "Oliver?" But then she widened her eyes when she saw him holding out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

_Did Oliver Queen just ask me for a dance? ME? I must be dreaming._

"I—I don't think that is such a good idea, Oliver." she said nervously.

"Dance with me." he repeated more assertively.

"Oli—"

"A dance, Felicity. Just a dance." he said. His tone left no room for argument.

_Yes, I'm in my bed and dreaming of Oliver Queen, because the hottest bachelor in Starling City would never ask me to dance with him, right? Besides, it wouldn't be the first time. But then if it was a dream, it wouldn't be so bad saying yes, right? So, why not enjoy it, while I can…_ She shook her head. _What the frack is wrong with you? Are you even listening to yourself?_

She looked at him and placed her hand in his, trying to ignore the twisting feeling that grew in her stomach. She swallowed hard. "O-okay,"

He gave Felicity a smile and guided her to the center of the living room, where there was enough room for them to dance. The young man grasped her waist, his touch sending sparks up her spine, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering in time with her rapid heartbeat. _Oh, crap_, she thought, _I don't think I can handle this…Too—too close._ And they started dancing…

.

_The very thought of you_

_I forget to do_

_Those little ordinary things_

_That everyone ought to do_

_I'm livin' in a kind of a daydream_

_I'm happy as a queen_

_And foolish though it may seem_

_To me that's everything_

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You'll never know_

_How slow the moments go_

_Till I'm near to you_

_._

They continued dancing in silence, enjoying and losing themselves in the music. Not even realizing, Felicity had drifted closer to him, holding his shoulders a little tighter and leaning her head against his strong chest. Oliver had run his hands down her back, pressing her closer to him and lowering his face to her head and breathed in her scent. He groaned inwardly, closing his eyes and opening them again. _God, she smells divine_.

.

_I see your face in every flower_

_Your eyes in stars above_

_It's just the thought of you,_

_The very thought of you, my love_

_._

They swayed carefully to the music and as the song drifted to a close, he stepped back and looked down at her face. He cupped her face in his hands gently, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as he stared at her, smiling softly as her eyelashes fanned downward as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Then he trailed his thumb along her cheekbone, down, down, down until he was caressing her bottom lip. His eyes flicked down to her slightly parted lips, lips he wanted to kiss.

.

_I see your face in every flower_

_Your eyes in stars above_

_It's just the thought of you,_

_The very thought of you, my love_

_._

Felicity couldn't still believe what was happening…being so close to him, her lithe body against his, feeling his strong body through their clothes. His body heat radiated into her, making her aware of him and… She had begun to shiver and struggled to make sure her legs didn't tremble.

"Oliver?"

Oliver seemed startled. His eyes slowly slid up her face to meet hers. "Oliver, I…" She licked her lips, never taking her eyes off his. His eyes glittered with some emotion she could not fathom, but it was gone instantly.

The young billionaire noticed the way Felicity's eyes dropped to his lips in fascination and smiled inwardly at the fact that they were thinking the same thing. Leaning closer, seeing how she closed her eyes, waiting to being kissed, he kissed her forehead warmly letting his lips linger for a few…

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Felicity." he said.

_What?_ she thought.

"I know that was yesterday, but after what happened, I—"

"Oh, it's okay. It's not like I had any plans, so no worries." the I.T. girl said, her voice a little rougher than she intended. _What just happened? Did I misread it? Well, I suppose I did. As if Oliver Queen would want someone like me._

"Thank you," She swallowed and inhaled a breath, smiling softly. "Thanks for the dance and…for visiting. I had a great time."

"It's the least I could do," he answered. "Um… It's getting late. I should go." Oliver nodded as if to say goodbye.

Felicity nodded back, watching the billionaire cross the room and head towards the door.

Hand on the doorknob, Oliver turned around to face her. "Goodnight, Felicity." After giving her a little smile, he left.

Blinking, Felicity stared at the door in confusion. _What just happened?_


End file.
